


Between The Lines

by TheNameIsBritney



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine works at a bookstore, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, kurt is an author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsBritney/pseuds/TheNameIsBritney
Summary: Kurt is a famous children's author who signs up to do a book signing at one Anderson Books. Blaine Anderson is the son of a bookstore owner who happens to be a big,bigfan of Kurt Hummel's books.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 23
Kudos: 121





	Between The Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a video on Twitter I saw of Chris at a book signing talking to some kids and there was a sign for 'ANDERSON'S BOOKS & CO' or something behind him!!!

Blaine had never expected his life to turn out this way, working at his parent's book shop instead of performing on a Broadway stage. He didn't particularly mind it, though. His parents paid him alright (nepotism, he thinks) and he got to play his playlist quietly over the speakers most days, so it definitely could've been worse.

And if any customers saw him quietly dancing to himself as he restocked the thriller section, they kept it to themselves.

It was an early morning when Blaine walked into the store, a tray of three coffee cups in one hand and a copy of Kurt Hummel's new book in the other. He smiled sheepishly at his father when he saw him glance at the book in his hand. "Morning, _**tatay**_ _**(dad)**_. I brought coffee."

"You're going to put us out of business, Blaine," Allan said, though there was no malice behind the words. "Amazon, again?" He plucked one of the coffee cups from the tray and took a slow sip. 

Blaine sighed, placing the remaining two cups on the counter. "We weren't getting the shipment until the 14th," he said, walking behind the register and bumping his dad's shoulder gently. "I hardly think me buying one book off of Amazon is gonna put us out of business."

"Aren't those books for children, BB?" 

Blaine gently ran his thumb across the lettering on the book's cover. "I mean... they're for a younger audience, but that doesn't mean older people can't read them," he said, "I saw a 40-year-old woman walk in here last week and buy the first book of the series."

Allan laughed and shook his head, nodding. "Okay, okay," he mumbled, taking his glasses off and letting them dangle around his neck. " ** _Pasensya na (I'm sorry)_** _,_ Blaine, I didn't mean to offend you. Now, there's a new shipment of Lisa Jewell books in the back that need to be shelved." 

"You just hired me to do your brunt work for you," Blaine said, taking off his satchel and placing it on the shelf underneath the cash register. 

"What's the point of having a son if he doesn't do the hard work for me, huh?" Allan countered, raising his eyebrows.

Blaine rolled his eyes but smiled despite himself, hip-chucking his father before stepping into the back room. 

* * *

Blaine wiped his hands on the thighs of his chinos as he stocked the last book in the box on the shelf, taking a step back to admire his handiwork. He felt an arm wrap around his waist and he smiled, leaning into his mother's side and squeezing her shoulder gently. "Morning, mama." 

"Morning, Blainey," she said, pinching his cheek and grinning when he groaned and moved away from her. "thanks for the coffee." 

"No problem. It was on my way," Blaine replied, rubbing his cheek gently. 

"Your dad told me you bought that new book by that author you like so much," Pam said softly. Blaine sighed.

"Is he really upset about that? I just didn't wanna wait longer than--"

"--he isn't mad, sweetheart," Pam said with a laugh, "he actually sent me over here to tell you some big news!" 

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "News?" he asked, "did we get the shipment in early or something?" 

Pam grinned at him, clasping her hands underneath her chin. It astounded Blaine how _young_ she looked despite her 56 years (48, if you asked her). "We were going to wait to tell you, but..." she took a deep breath in, and suddenly Blaine could see where Cooper got his dramatic nature from. "Kurt Hummel is coming here to do a reading and a signing session for his new book!" 

"What?!" The word left Blaine's mouth louder than he'd intended. He smiled politely at a customer who looked his way in surprise before turning back to his mother and grinning excitedly. "Are you serious?" 

"Yes! Next Thursday." Pam reached up and straightened out Blaine's name tag for him before tapping him gently on the nose. "So, dress nice! You don't just represent _us--"_

"I represent _Anderson's Books,_ I know," Blaine finished for her, fighting the urge to hop up and down like an excited child. "Thank you, mom." 

He watched as she walked off, fist bumping the air silently. 

"Excuse me?"

Blaine turned around when he heard a high, quiet voice, putting on his best customer service smile. The man who'd spoken was slightly taller than Blaine. Blaine found it slightly odd that he was wearing sunglasses and a hood indoors, but despite himself he couldn't help but be slightly intrigued by the heir of mystery that seemed to surround him. "How can I help you?" 

The man gave him a bemused smile. It was a nice smile, Blaine thought to himself. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but..." the man bit his lip, "I overheard that Kurt Hummel is coming to this bookstore next week?" 

Blaine grinned. "Yes! I actually just found out myself. He's coming to do a reading and a signing next Thursday." The man nodded slowly.

"And are you... a fan?" 

Blaine felt a light blush rise to his cheeks and he laughed bashfully. "I would say so." He felt his professionalism slip for reasons he couldn't explain. "I started reading his _Golden Voice_ series a few years ago when the first book came out, to... familiarise myself with the stock, I guess. I know his books are aimed towards children, but I was hooked from the first sentence."

"And what exactly do you like about his books?" There was no judgement or sarcasm in the man's voice, only genuine interest. 

"Everything, really," Blaine said with a soft chuckle, "but if I had to pick one thing... I like how diverse his books are. There's really a character for everyone to identify with. Also, the way he doesn't shy away from topics like sexuality and discrimination, even though he's writing for kids. A lot of authors are so afraid to write about stuff because it's... less marketable, I guess. But he isn't afraid of the backlash." 

As Blaine spoke, he could see a small smile beginning to grow on the man's face. "That's beautiful," he said quietly, "you're really passionate about m-his books." 

Blaine shrugged. "I suppose I am. I'd even go so far as to say he's one of my favourite authors." 

The man bit his lip and Blaine, for no _particular reason_ , found himself looking at his mouth for just a little too long. "High praise," he said quietly, "if I can just ask one more question... which character do you identify with most?"

"Oh!" The answer came to Blaine immediately. The moment he'd started reading, he'd latched onto the story's protagonist, Cayan, a gay teenaged boy who'd just discovered his magic powers. He saw himself in Cayan, not just in his sexuality, but in how he was lost, yet eager. Regardless of his pitfalls, Cayan never lost his optimism, something Blaine found to be inspiring. "Definitely the protagonist, Cayan Willox." 

A soft, unreadable smile grew on the man's face. "I see. I guess I'll have to go check out his books." 

Blaine smiled, his employee-instincts kicking back in. "If you'd like, I can show you where we keep his books. We're getting the newest instalment of the _Golden Voice_ series in three days."

"I'd like that." 

Blaine walked with the man silently towards the _Kids Aged 9 - 12_ section, giving him a polite smile before walking back to the register. A few minutes later, when Blaine looked toward the kids books, the man was gone. 

He allowed himself to feel briefly disappointed, attributing it to the fact that he hadn't done enough to sell any books, but for the rest of the day, the man's smile played in his mind on repeat. 

* * *

The day of the book signing came quicker than Blaine anticipated, each day passing quicker than the last. He got dressed slowly that morning, taking extra care to tie his bowtie _just_ right so that it wasn't crooked or uneven. He'd ironed his shirt and slacks the previous night, too... not for any specific reason, he told himself. He just liked to look presentable. _You don't just represent us, you represent Anderson Books._ He thought as he worked his hair gel through his curls. 

As Blaine walked towards the store, he grinned when he saw his dad out front, setting up chalkboard sign that said _Kurt Hummel Book Signing Today, 11am!_

"Morning, tatay."

"Ah, Blaine!" Allan said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder and taking a coffee cup from him when he was offered. "Big day today, huh?" 

Blaine looked at the sign, transfixed. "Yeah! Yeah, big day." Allan clapped him on the shoulder before walking inside, leaving Blaine alone with the sign. A silly smile grew on his face as he picked up a piece of chalk and drew a small smiley face next to Kurt's name, dusting his hand off before walking inside the store. 

* * *

As 11am reared closer and closer, the bookstore became more and more full with people of all ages, ranging from little kids to grandmas and grandpas. It warmed Blaine's heart to see more adults than he'd been expecting. 

"This is great!" Allan said quietly, looking out across the packed store at all of the customers milling about around the seating area. "We've never been this busy before." 

Blaine smiled, patting his dad's arm. It was nice to see him so happy. "Yeah, it's really great," he said, "this was a really good idea." 

Allan grinned proudly, patting Blaine's cheek before turning towards a customer who was holding more books than she could feasibly carry at once.

Blaine disappeared into the stock room and breathed out slowly, checking his reflection in his phone quickly. He was so excited, he could practically feel his heart bounding out of his chest. He looked around the room before bouncing up and down in a pathetic attempt to expel some of his pent up energy. He walked back out into the main room and smiled at his dad who gave him a strange look. 

"BB, can you go to the back door and open it for Kurt and his agent? They're here," Allan asked, gently banging a roll of quarters on the counter. Blaine stared at his father in disbelief.

"What? Why can't you do it?" 

Allan raised his eyebrow and gestured vaguely. "I'm manning the register and watching the customers," he said, handing him the key and gently pushing him in the direction of the back of the store. "Now go, I don't pay you to stand around." 

Blaine swallowed thickly and slowly manoeuvred his way through the small crowd. He reached the back door and ran his finger down the notches gently, pushing it into the lock and twisting it. He took another breath before he opened the door, schooling a smile onto his face when he saw two people standing there expectantly. "H-hi!"

"Are you Allan Anderson?" The blonde woman asked, dropping her phone into her blazer pocket. Blaine smiled sheepishly. 

"N-no, I'm his son, Blaine." Blaine stepped aside and allowed them into the store, "I hope you guys weren't waiting very long."

"We weren't waiting long at all." 

Blaine's ears perked at the sound of a vaguely familiar voice and he turned to face the man who he assumed was Kurt Hummel. His breath escaped his body when he looked up at him. The tiny passport-sized photo in the About the Author section of all of his books did not do him justice. "I-I..."

Kurt smiled at him and Blaine could feel blood rushing in his ears. "I'm Kurt," he said, "this is my agent, Quinn Fabray."

Blaine shook Quinn's hand, almost as though he were on autopilot, but his eyes never left Kurt's face. "You were here the other day," Blaine said quietly, "you... asked me about the books." When he reached towards him to shake Kurt's hand, he felt a shock go up his arm (as cliche as it seems). 

A guilty smile came across Kurt's face. "Yeah, that was me," he said, "I like to come in a few days before book signings and sign a few copies of my books. Just as a fun surprise, I guess."

Blaine looked down and blushed, pulling his hand back when he realised his was still clasped around Kurt's. "Well, that's very nice of you." _How long did I gush about how much I love you and your writing?_ "Um... do you need anything? Water? Coffee?"

Quinn and Kurt exchanged a silent, meaningful look before Quinn turned back to Blaine and smiled politely. "No, thank you, we got coffee on the way here," she said, "where's the reading going to be taking place?" 

Blaine led them towards the section they'd cleared out for the reading and signing. "It's not _huge_ but we managed to fit enough chairs for around 40 people. There's also space if people don't mind standing." He looked at Kurt and felt his chest seize at the smile that steadily grew on his face. Kurt's eyes were alight with enthusiasm and it made Blaine grin, too. 

"This is _perfect_ ," Kurt breathed, turning towards Blaine. His cheeks were slightly flushed. Blaine's hand twitched with the urge to brush his thumb gently against the apple of Kurt's cheeks. "Thank you for doing this." 

"Oh, it's... it's my father's book store, so you should be thanking him, but..." Blaine smiled back at Kurt, "you're welcome." 

They exchanged shy, furtive glances before Quinn cleared her throat, an amused smile of her own on her face. "If you boys are done," she said, one perfectly-arched eyebrow raising slowly, "it's almost 11." 

Blaine blushed. "Yeah, yeah... I'll let you guys go." As he went to go find his parents, he felt a gentle hand grasp his wrist. He turned around, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Um... maybe after the signing, I could sign your copy, too?" Kurt asked, biting his lower lip. "As a thank you for your glowing recommendation last week."

If you'd offered Blaine $1,000 dollars to tamp down his smile, he would've had to refuse the money. The grin on his face was uncontrollable. "Yes! That would be... I would like that a lot!" he replied happily, "thank you! Again." 

Kurt gave him a little wave before walking off with Quinn, the two of them talking quietly with their heads bowed. Blaine watched them for a second longer, chuckling quietly to himself when he saw Kurt playfully bump his shoulder against Quinn's as they both giggled. 

He couldn't _wait_ for the signing to end.

* * *

" _The wind brushed through Cayan's hair, chilling him to his bones. But nevertheless, he tightened his backpack straps, and surged forward._ " As Kurt's voice faded out, there was a second or two of silence as the audience let his final words soak in. Then, applause. Blaine grinned from where he was stood at the back, clapping perhaps the loudest out of everyone in the audience. Blaine had thought he'd seen Kurt's eyes flicker towards him multiple times throughout the reading but he tried not to think about it too hard. 

"Thank you all, so much," Kurt said, a blinding smile on his face. 

Blaine looked toward the side of the makeshift stage where his mother was and smiled as she stepped forward. "Thank you, Mr. Hummel, that was absolutely lovely!" Her words spurred on a second bout of applause, making Kurt blush prettily. "Now, the signing is going to begin in just a few minutes so please line up in an orderly fashion and have your books ready!" 

Blaine pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and walked into the fray, gently shepherding people into a straight line and conducting crowd control. He looked towards the table where Kurt was sitting and was surprised when they locked eyes. When Kurt sent him a minuscule wave, Blaine grinned and briefly looked away before sending him a thumbs up in return. 

As the line moved swiftly, Blaine moved with it, making sure there were no kids (or rowdy parents, frankly) pushing or budging in an attempt to skip to the front. He found himself looking towards where Kurt was sat more often than not, enraptured by the genuine smile he gave every customer and the deep seated happiness that settled in his blue eyes. 

Blaine watched as a young boy shyly approached the table, holding the hand of another boy who Blaine thought was most likely his brother. The older one was holding a copy of his book and he could see that his face was flushed bright red. 

"Go on, Mason," the older boy said quietly, pushing him towards the table. The child -- Mason -- looked at his brother before approaching the table slowly. Blaine could see the book trembling in his hands and he fought back the urge to let out an audible _aw_. 

"Um..." the little boy uttered, his eyes wide as he walked towards Kurt. Kurt gave him a gentle smile in return.

"Hi! Mason, was it?" Kurt said quietly, leaning forward in his seat. The tender kindness on Kurt's face sent Blaine's heart through multiple loops. "It's _so_ nice to meet you." 

"Yeah," Mason said quietly. Blaine saw a smile beginning to grow on the boy's face as he placed his book on the table and slid it towards Kurt. He placed something else on the table too, a folded up sheet of white construction paper. Blaine pushed himself up onto his tiptoes as he tried to get a sneak peek of what was on the paper. "I-I drew you something." 

Kurt gasped, and Blaine was left wondering... in an alternate world, Kurt could've made a wonderful school teacher. "You drew something for me?" Kurt asked, gently opening the folded sheet of paper and grinning brightly. "Aw... it's Cayan!" 

Mason nodded proudly, grinning as he stepped forward and pointed at the crayon drawing (Blaine still couldn't see the drawing himself, but he guessed it was _adorable_ ). "Um... h-he's my favourite character," the little boy said, "do you like it?" 

Kurt folded the paper up gently and handed it to Quinn who placed it in her book bag. He turned back to the boy, eyes twinkling brightly. "I absolutely _love it,_ Mason." He took the boys book and signed the inside with a flourish. "Maybe one day, you could illustrate for some of my books." 

Mason gasped and grabbed his book back from Kurt, hugging it tightly to his chest. He nodded vigorously before running back to his older brother and taking his hand. Blaine watched the interaction, unable to keep the smile from his face as he watched Kurt move onto the next person. 

Kurt's eye caught his for a moment and Blaine blushed. He didn't look away, though. He allowed Kurt to hold his gaze until he inevitably looked away, greeting a young girl who was practically vibrating with excitement. 

* * *

Once the signing had finally ended, Blaine tentatively made his way over to the table where Kurt was still sat, drinking from a bottle of water. Blaine tried not to let his eyes linger for too long on Kurt's neck and throat as he drank.

"So, that went well, right?" Blaine asked, smiling tentatively. His hands were clasped behind his back. 

Kurt stopped drinking, nodding slowly as he focused on resealing the bottle. "Yeah. It was definitely worth the carpal tunnel I know I'm going to get in the future," he said with a quiet chuckle. He looked up at Blaine and gave him a meaningful smile, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. "I can't thank you and your parents enough for organising this whole thing."

Blaine shrugged. "You really don't have to thank us, Kurt," he said quietly, "I think my parents might've set this up because they know..."

Kurt raised his eyebrows just a fraction. "They know... what?" 

Blaine blushed and revealed a new copy of Kurt's book from behind his back. "They know that I'm kind of a huge fan," he said, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. "I even bought this copy off Amazon instead of just waiting for the shipment to come, 'cause I was... a little too eager."

"Eager's never a bad thing," Kurt said softly, a cheeky smile on his face as he slid the book towards himself and opened it to the first page. "And I wanted to apologise again, for... not telling you that it was me that day when I came in. I was just nervous 'cause--"

"--you don't have to apologise!" Blaine said quickly, "what you were doing was really sweet. Even if it _was_ a little embarrassing that you let me go on and on about you without stopping me." 

Kurt bit his lip as he uncapped his pen, tapping it against the table lightly. "Well, it's not often that I have cute boys fawning over me," he said lightly, "at least not cute boys who are my age." 

Blaine blanched. He could feel heat rising up the back of his neck and taking residence on his cheeks. _Did he just call me..._ "cute?" 

Kurt concealed a smile and signed a little note on the inside of Blaine's book, blowing on it gently to dry the ink before closing the cover and handing it back to Blaine with a quiet wink. "It was _very_ nice meeting you..." Kurt stood up and walked towards Blaine, reaching up and straightening his bowtie for him. They were so close that Kurt's cologne filled Blaine's head pleasantly, making him unable to think of anything but bright blue eyes and the scent of lavender. "...Blaine." 

And then Kurt was gone, grabbing his bag and meeting a very amused looking Quinn at the back entrance and disappearing out into the street, leaving Blaine with a book in his hand and the faint smell of lavender in his nose. He opened the cover of his book and grinned as his eyes scanned over the words written so neatly in cursive on the front page. 

_(3) The Golden Voice: The Secret Harp_

_By Kurt E. Hummel_

_Blaine,_

_Cayan is my favourite character too. I'd love to hear more about your thoughts on the series...and maybe on some other topics too. Perhaps over coffee?_

_212-901-2119. Kurt xx_

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO I DON'T CONDONE BUYING BOOKS OFF AMAZON or buying anything off amazon really jeff bezos can suck my DICK 
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated as always!! and if y'all were curious, u can follow me on tumblr @byebyeblainey!! 
> 
> \- Brit xx


End file.
